7 Momentos de BBRae
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: Siete momentos de esta hermosa pareja en diferentes situaciones. Capitulo 4: Primera Cita.
1. Discusión

¡Hola amable gente que se ha tomado la molestia de leer esto! Espero sea de su agrado.

Esta será una serie de Siete One-shots dedicados a esta bella pareja: ¡BBRae!

* * *

•••Discusión•••

Discusión… algo inevitable en cualquier relación.

Comenzando un bello día en la Torre de los Titanes.

Chico Bestia había planeado una broma bastante pesada para Cyborg. Todo estaba perfectamente sincronizado, pero la víctima había resultado ser cierta joven a quien no le gustaban mucho las bromas...

-¡Chico Bestia!- gritó Raven con furia mientras chorreaba una especie de líquido -¡Ven aquí, en este instante!-

-Oh oh...- susurró para si mismo el joven cambiante

-¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?!- dijo la joven empática señalándose a si misma. Estaba totalmente cubierta de aquel líquido

-¿Una pequeña bromita?...- respondió el joven de ojos esmeraldas con otra pregunta mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan inmaduro?- gritó Raven bastante molesta

El chico frunció el seño

-Es como preguntar porque eres tan amargada...- dijo Chico Bestia del mismo modo

-Estoy acostumbrada a no mostrar mis emociones...- se justificó la joven empática -Eso es muy diferente a ser amargada...- agregó

-Pues que yo haga bromas no significa que sea tan inmaduro como piensas...- habló el joven meta morfo un poco dolido por lo que la joven pensaba sobre el

-¿Qué me asegura eso?- dijo Raven con molestia aún en su voz

-Si te molestarás en dejar de estar encerrada en tu cuarto lo sabrías...- dijo Chico Bestia del mismo modo –Pero prefieres cerrar tus puertas a lo demás…-

Hubo un silencio

-Tú y yo somos muy diferentes...- dijo la chica mitad demonio queriendo cortar la conversación -No me entenderías...- agregó en tono monótono mientras caminaba hacia su habitación

-Jamás te entenderé si no me explicas que sucede contigo...- dijo el chico de ojos verdes mientras tomaba la mano de la joven para detenerla -Yo quiero entenderte Rae...- dijo lo último con un tono bastante cálido

Raven trató de zafarse del agarre pero Chico Bestia sostenía su mano firmemente, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos donde la determinación resaltaba en los bellos ojos esmeraldas

La joven empática suspiró y bajó la mirada. Después de unos momentos, comenzó a hablar en voz baja

-A veces me siento mal... Es triste saber que fuiste una arma para la destrucción de un lugar que te acogió, que estuviste a punto de terminar con la vida de tanta gente inocente...- dijo Raven con la cabeza agachada mientras el joven de piel verde la observaba -Que estuviste a casi nada de destruir la vida de la gente que más querías...- agregó mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla -No puedo perdonarme eso, jamás podría hacerlo...-

De repente sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella. Pareció por un momento que todo se había detenido

-No lo hiciste, Raven. Tú salvaste a todos, digan lo que digan, piensen lo que piensen, tú has hecho mucho por nosotros...- dijo el joven meta morfo mientras abrazaba a Raven con una sonrisa -Haz hecho mucho por mí...- agregó con cariño

La joven al oír esas palabras correspondió el abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa. Acarició el cabello del meta-morfo con dulzura

-Lo siento por ser tan grosera contigo... Pareciera que a veces no aprecio lo que haces por mi…- dijo Raven -Gracias, Chico Bestia...- agregó en un susurro

-De nada...- dijo el chico cambiante sonriendo -Y... Lamento lo de tú capa- agregó con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la nuca

Raven cambió su mirada de tranquilidad a una furiosa y se apartó de el.

-¡Eres un idiota!- exclamó la joven de ojos amatistas comenzando una discusión de nuevo

-¡Oye! ¡No fue mi culpa que Cy no apareciera en el momento preciso!- exclamó el chico meta morfo –Todo estaba fríamente planeado y calculado…-

-Entonces fue culpa mía pasar por este pasillo...- dijo Raven con sarcasmo

-Prácticamente...- dijo Chico Bestia con naturalidad y una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Y por qué hiciste una broma tan estúpida como esta?- dijo con molestia la chica mitad demonio mientras seguía chorreando el extraño líquido -¿No había otra manera de divertirte?- preguntó

-No hubieras dicho que fue una estúpida broma si Cyborg o Robin hubieran caído...- dijo el joven cambiante con una sonrisa triunfante

-Pensaría exactamente lo mismo que pienso ahora...- dijo con seguridad la joven de amatistas mientras limpiaba un poco su ropa

-No lo creo...- aseguró el chico meta morfo con suficiencia -Te hubieras reído...- dijo aun sonriendo

-¡Claro que no!- habló la joven con poca paciencia

-¡Claro que si!- contradijo Chico Bestia

-¡No!-

-¡Sí!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si, un millón de veces!- dijo con cara triunfante el joven meta-morfo

-Es inútil hacerte entrar en razón...- dijo Raven con fastidio comenzando a caminar en dirección a su habitación

Al llegar cerró la puerta y se quitó su capa que estaba completamente cubierta de aceite. Suspiró molesta.

Luego, una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios al imaginar a su líder o a Cyborg si hubieran caído en la broma

Chico Bestia se acercó a la puerta y escuchó la pequeña risa

-Es una mentirosa...- dijo con el seño fruncido y volvió a preparar la broma para su mejor amigo

* * *

Espero les haya gustado n.n

Ya saben: Reclamos, sugerencias, dudas o tomatazos se aceptan.

Besos, _Luna_


	2. Soledad

**Disclaimer**: Los Teen Titans obviamente no me pertenecen.

Bien personitas, este es el segundo momento del reto "7 momentos BBRae"

* * *

•••Soledad•••

En algún momento todos hemos querido estar solos… Pero dudo que muchos podamos y/o queramos permanecer en la soledad…

Ya no soportaba la situación. Esa incertidumbre de no saber que demonios pasaba con él en estos momentos la traía mal. Lo peor de todo es que ella no quería mostrar esa preocupación por una persona que supuestamente aborrecía.

La chica que debería de estar agradecida por no tener a un mal contador de chistes a su lado, invitándola a jugar videojuegos o molestándola en sus tiempos de meditación e incluso en sus momentos de lectura, comenzaba a extrañarlo.

—El amigo Chico Bestia tampoco bajó a almorzar hoy —habló Starfire con tono triste

Ni siquiera Cyborg, quien era su mejor amigo, sabía lo que sucedía con él.

—Supongo que quiere estar un rato a solas —dijo el líder de los Jóvenes Titanes encogiéndose de hombros. Puede que fuese el líder, pero el Chico Maravilla no sabía como actuar ante esto.

—Realmente es notoria su ausencia…—habló Raven finalmente ganándose las miradas llenas de sorpresa de sus compañeros—.Algo sucede con él.

—Hace rato fui a su habitación y no me dejó pasar, supongo que en verdad quiere estar solo —dijo el chico mitad robot con tristeza.

La alarma sonó, anunciando la presencia de un villano.

—Es el Demente Mod… ¡Titanes al ataque! —Habló el líder mientras salía de la Torre T junto con la joven alienígena.

— ¿Vienes, Raven? —Preguntó Cyborg dirigiéndose a Raven.

—Iré a hablar con él —respondió la chica mitad demonio un poco seria

El moreno la miró con comprensión. — ¡Suerte! —Dijo el joven para después alcanzar al resto de sus compañeros.

La joven empática suspiró y se dirigió a la habitación de su compañero.

* * *

No iba a salir. Tal vez al día siguiente pero no en ese momento. Sabía que sus amigos podrían encargarse de la situación sin él. Puede que el fuese un estorbo si iba… Además, no tenía ganas de salir.

Chico Bestia se encontraba sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas.

Deseaba estar solo. No saber de nada ni de nadie.

Menos ese día…

El aniversario de aquel fatal día…

¿Por qué el tenía que perder a las personas que quería? ¿Qué había hecho para que la vida le arrebatara a sus padres?

Justo cuando la punzada de dolor que sentía en su corazón no podía ser más hiriente, recordó como había sido traicionado…

Como la persona que el creía había resultado ser completamente otra.

Aquellas lágrimas que trataba de contener saldrían en poco tiempo…

— ¿Chico Bestia? —La voz de Raven lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué quieres, Raven? —Respondió de mala manera el joven mutante con otra pregunta. No se movió de ahí.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Pues yo no quiero. ¡Así que déjame solo! —Dijo Chico Bestia secando un poco algunas lágrimas. Giró su vista hacia le ventana.

La chica mitad demonio suspiró mientras se acercaba un poco más a la puerta.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? —Preguntó la peli-violácea

—Nada, Raven. Agradecería que me dejaras solo, por favor.

—Has estado así casi toda la semana. ¿Acaso quieres alejar a las personas que se preocupan por ti, que te quieren?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Yo siempre pierdo a las personas que más quiero… —respondió el chico de ojos esmeraldas desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—A nosotros no nos has perdido. Al menos no a mí —dijo Raven en tono serio, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por lo que había dicho.

—Sé que algún día los perderé. Te perderé a ti, como los perdí a ellos.

Raven suspiró. Comenzaba a entender hacia donde iba todo eso.

—No sé si sirva de algo lo que te diré a continuación… Pero hace mucho tiempo eso era lo único que pasaba por mi mente. Quería estar así. Refugiarme en mis propias paredes. Refugiarme en la soledad —dijo la empática con tono melancólico mientras ponía una mano en la puerta de su compañero—. Quería alejarme de todo y de todos.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Pero alguien, alguien que se ha convertido en una persona bastante especial e importante para mí me dijo: "Crees que estás sola, Raven. Pero no es así". —continuó Raven—.Créeme, no sabes de cuanta ayuda fueron sus palabras.

Chico Bestia secó un poco sus lágrimas y entornó su vista hacia la puerta.

—Es sorprendente que aún recuerdes esas palabras —dijo el joven mutante desde su habitación.

La chica mitad demonio esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no debería recordarlo? Han sido de las pocas palabras que me han hecho sentir mejor, a lo largo de mi vida —habló Raven sonriendo.

Chico Bestia se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta.

—Así como dijiste que jamás entenderías sino explicaba lo que me sucedía, así mismo te pido que me expliques que sucede contigo —continuó hablando la joven de amatistas.

La puerta se abrió.

—Es algo largo y muy triste para mí —dijo el mutante bajando la mirada.

La empática lo miró con comprensión.

Unos minutos más tarde, el joven de piel verde le había explicado todo su malestar a su compañera de equipo.

—Es por eso que me siento así en estos días… —explicó Chico Bestia mirando a la peli-violácea.

—Sabes que si necesitas algo, puedes confiar en mí —dijo Raven con una sonrisa. De esas pocas que regalaba.

—De verdad, gracias Rae —dijo el chico de ojos verdes abrazando a la chica mitad demonio sorpresivamente.

Un extraño calor invadió el corazón de Raven al sentir los brazos de Chico Bestia alrededor, además sentía sus mejillas arder. Se preguntaba por que sentía como si mariposas rozaran su corazón en es momento.

Poco a poco, la joven empática correspondió aquel abrazo y una pequeña sonrisa asomó por los labios del joven mutante.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado n.n Sino, no hay problema.

Besos, _Luna_


	3. Demonios Internos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de la serie Teen Titans no me pertenecen.

Este capítulo forma parte del reto "7 momentos BBRae" del Foro "Opposites Attract: La Cafetería de Té y Tofu".

* * *

•••Demonios Internos•••

Creo que todos tenemos cierta clase de maldad en nuestro interior, cierta clase de actitudes negativas que pueden lastimar a las personas que amamos, cierta clase de demonios internos que necesitan ser controlados.

* * *

—Azarath Metrion Zinthos —la bella hechicera decía su mantra una y otra vez.

Al parecer todos los titanes tenían asuntos importantes que atender afuera.

No había mejor regalo para ella que un poco de tranquilidad en la Torre T.

Aquel día parecía transcurrir sin molestias.

—Azarath Metrion Zinthos —repitió suavemente.

Agradecía el hermoso momento de paz hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien más en el recinto.

No dudaba que su intención era molestar.

Abrió los párpados, haciendo que la ira se viera en sus amatistas.

—Chico Bestia —la joven rechinó los dientes con molestia.

Giró su vista hacia el apuesto joven de piel verde que se encontraba a lado suyo, en la misma posición que ella.

A comparación de ella, los ojos y sonrisa del metamorfo reflejaban nerviosismo.

—Lo-lo- Lo siento Rae —el chico se apresuró a disculpar—. No era mi intención interrumpirte, yo sólo quería...

Raven respiró hondo y le miró con seriedad.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —dijo la chica mitad demonio con tono neutral, escondiendo toda pizca de furia.

— ¿Ah? —ensimismado tratando de disculparse no había oído las palabras de su amiga.

Raven puso sus ojos en blanco.

— ¿A qué veniste? —pareciera que su paciencia se acabaría en cualquier instante.

Chico Bestia se rascó la nuca.

¿Cómo podría explicarle la situación?

Durante días había rondado por su cabeza la posibilidad de pedirle ayuda a la joven.

—Bien, yo quería aprender a meditar —dijo el chico moviendo sus dedos.

La peli-violácea abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué? —las palabras escaparon de sus labios con cierta enfado en su voz.

Chico Bestia bajó la mirada.

—Yo quiero aprender a controlar mis emociones, cómo tú —respondió el mutante.

Raven siguió mirándole sin comprender.

—Chico Bestia... Yo medito por que lo necesito. Tengo enormes poderes que se podrían descontrolar gracias a mis emociones —habló la chica—. No creo que tú necesites hacerlo.

—Yo creo que sí, necesito aprender a controlarme —dijo el joven de esmeraldas con firmeza—. Necesito aprender a controlar a la Bestia.

Raven captó el mensaje.

—Pero...

—Sé lo peligroso que puedo llegar a ser, y la verdad no me gustaría herir a mis amigos. No me gustaría herirte.

La joven empática lo miró con comprensión y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Gar, tú jamás harías algo para herirnos. Eres de las persona más amables que he conocido —Chico Bestia se sorprendió ante la calidez que emitían las palabras de Raven y el hecho de que lo llamase por su nombre.

—Pero... Si incluso las mejores personas pueden guardar esas emociones... ¿por qué yo no habría de tenerlas?

—Realmente yo lo creería. Eres una persona bastante irritante, es cierto... Sin embargo, el poco o mucho tiempo que llevamos juntos has demostrado que eres un ser maravilloso —una pequeña sonrisa asomó por los labios de la peli-violácea.

Ambos jóvenes dirigieron su vista hacia la ventana, formando un pequeño silencio.

—Rae, nunca te lo he dicho... Admiro tu habilidad para controlarte —después de unos minutos el mutante habló.

—A veces resulta difícil controlarse, sobre todo cuando estoy contigo —contestó la joven con tranquilidad.

La hechicera calló de repente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín al pensar que su compañero pudiera entenderlo de otra forma.

— ¿Acaso soy muy molesto? —el tono de preocupación que Chico Bestia ocupó no pasó inadvertido para la chica mitad demonio.

Suspiró agradecida. No había notado nada.

—Sólo algunas veces. La más difícil de controlar es Rabia. Ella es mi demonio interno, por así decirlo —respondió Raven.

— ¿Demonio interno?

—Sí. Los demonios internos son nuestros defectos, estados bajos de conciencia.

El joven de esmeraldas miraba con atención a la joven mientras explicaba.

— ¿Entonces yo también tengo eso? —Chico Bestia recordó cuando Trigon creó replicas malvadas de él y sus amigos. ¿Acaso ese podía ser ese un ejemplo?

—Todos tenemos un lado oscuro, lo que importa es darse cuenta cuando nos está dominando.

— ¿Cómo es que controlas el tuyo? —preguntó el chico meta morfo.

Raven recordó la vez que lucharon con el Doctor Luz, cuando Rabia se desató.

—Es difícil sabiendo que yo tengo sangre demoníaca en mi. Lo primero que se debe hacer es reconocer cuando nos está dominando. Ser consiente de el.

Los ojos de Chico Bestia estaban clavados fijamente en ella, lo cual hizo ponerla nerviosa. Aclaró su garganta.

—Se puede enfrentarles mediante la meditación, trabajar para ser mejores. Al menos eso es lo que yo hago —dijo la hechicera.

De nuevo un silencio para nada incómodo reinó en el recinto.

Sus ojos estaban nuevamente fijos en la ventana.

—Rae... Quisiera pedirte una disculpa... Creo que a veces puedo resultarte insoportable y no me doy cuenta —habló el joven de piel verde claramente arrepentido.

Raven acarició la cabeza del metamorfo.

—A veces yo exagero —la joven de amatistas sonrió—. No siempre es tu culpa.

—Rae, ¿aún así me podrías enseñar a meditar? —preguntó Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

La seria actitud de Raven regresó a su rostro.

—De acuerdo, colocate en posición y busca tu centro —la chica mitad demonio tomó posición.

El mutante le imitó.

Ambos respiraron hondo.

—Azarath Metrion Zinthos —los dos jóvenes recitaron el mantra, repitiéndolo constantemente.

Los dos abrieron un ojo al mismo tiempo e intercambiaron una pequeña sonrisa.

—Azarath Metrion Zinthos —repitieron nuevamente sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Corto, lo sé ;-; No sé si sean un buen momento entre ellos, traté de que fuese lo más cálido entre ellos.

Espero les guste, si no, no se preocupen uwu

Luna


	4. Primera Cita

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie "Teen Titans" no me pertenecen. Si fueran míos tal vez habría una sexta temporada

Este capítulo forma parte del reto "7 momentos BBRae" del foro "Opposites Attract: La Cafetería de Té y Tofú".

* * *

•••Primera Cita•••

Temida por muchos y ansiada por otros tantos. He aquí el momento donde todo se decide. Seguir o abandonar. Apostar o no.

* * *

Paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación. Como si fuese un tigre enjaulado.

¿Hasta dónde había llegado su interés por ella? ¿Cómo es qué ahora se encontraba en esta situación?

Sacudió su cabeza levemente. No tenía por qué estresarse o preocuparse por eso. Después de todo sólo saldrían como amigos, ¿no?

**Flash Back**

Respiró hondamente y sonrió avanzando ante la hermosa hechicera quien leía cómodamente.

—Oye Rae —comenzó a hablar con aire despreocupado aunque moría de los nervios en el interior.

— ¿Si? —respondió Raven sin despegar la mirada del libro.

Chico Bestia tragó saliva. Era ahora o nunca.

—El fin de semana se estrenará una película que quisiera ver. Cyborg estará ocupado arreglando el sistema y ya sabes que Star y Robin suelen salir, así que me preguntaba si tú quisieras acompañarme —dijo el mutante tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo lo mejor que pudo.

Un silencio se formó entre ambos jóvenes.

La mirada de la chica mitad demonio recorría la página del libro que tenía entre sus manos.

Por un momento Chico Bestia pensó que su compañera no le había prestado atención o que simplemente lo ignoraría para rechazar rotundamente la invitación.

Ya estaba por darse media vuelta algo deprimido cuando la joven habló.

— ¿A qué hora será?

El metamorfo se sorprendió bastante.

—A las cuatro —respondió Chico Bestia, reemplazando su sorpresa por un poco de emoción.

—De acuerdo. Sólo no se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería cuando estemos ahí.

Raven cerró su libro y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Involuntariamente una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del joven cambiante.

— ¡Sí! —Chico Bestia se dejó caer en el sillón. Suspiró.

Parecía que podría acercarse a la hechicera un poco más.

**Fin del Flash Back**

—Sólo es un rato a solas. No es una…

* * *

—Cita.

Raven murmuró para sí misma mientras se observaba en su espejo. Suspiró.

La idea de salir a solas con Chico Bestia había hecho de su mente un completo caos. Muchas de sus emoticlones bailaban. Literalmente. Habían esperado ese momento durante mucho tiempo.

Quizá ella también lo esperaba… Muy en el fondo lo sabía.

Notó que eran las 3:30 de la tarde.

Estaba un poco ansiosa.

Un suave golpeteo en su puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se acercó a abrir con el corazón acelerado. Al abrir la puerta su rostro no tenía expresión.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó la joven hechicera.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Chico Bestia respondió con otra pregunta y sonrió.

Raven simplemente asintió y ambos salieron de la Torre T, llegando en cuestión de minutos al cine.

Mientras el chico de piel verde compraba las entradas, la joven de ojos amatistas compraba palomitas y refrescos.

— ¿Qué película veremos? —preguntó la chica mitad demonio mirando las entradas.

—Una película de terror. Espero seas lo suficientemente valiente para soportarla —habló Chico Bestia con cierto aire de superioridad y una sonrisa divertida. Su compañera rodó los ojos.

—Tal vez no salga viva de la sala —el sarcasmo en la voz de Raven hizo reír al metamorfo.

En cuanto ambos entraron y ocuparon sus lugares suspiraron sonoramente.

Había una cercanía entre ellos que provocaba el roce de sus hombros.

— ¿Quieres palomitas? —preguntó Garfield con una sonrisa nerviosa. Raven negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Los comerciales comenzaron a pasar. Chico Bestia hacía un comentario acerca de algunos. Raven respondía dependiendo lo que su compañero dijera.

Finalmente, la película empezó.

El metamorfo respiró hondo y escuchó a la joven murmurar acerca de una escena:

—Eso era predecible.

Chico Bestia hizo una mueca.

—Tienes razón, realmente eso era obvio.

Los labios de Raven se curvaron en una tenue sonrisa.

—Ahora la chica hará justo lo que le dijeron que no hiciera. Mírala, lo está haciendo justamente —opinó el ojiverde.

—Es como si le dijeras: Ve y hazlo.

El joven cambiante rio.

—Exacto —Chico Bestia miró a Raven y después a la pantalla. Una escena desagradable apareció y el joven brincó en su lugar a causa del miedo. La hechicera ni se inmutó, pero rio suavemente al ver la expresión de su amigo—. Creo que quieren provocarme un paro cardiaco.

Raven soltó una risita y volvió su vista hacia la película.

Ambos comentaban de vez en cuando diversas escenas. Raven alegaba de la falta de realismo. Chico Bestia parloteaba acerca de lo ingenua que lucía la actriz principal, sin embargo no podía evitar asustarse en algunos momentos. Sus gestos divertían a su acompañante.

—Deberías hacerte bolita —aconsejó la chica mitad demonio, después bebió su refresco.

—Si pudiera lo haría… Pero no creo que pueda en estos asientos tan pequeños... —respondió el cambiante y su amiga sonrió divertida. Su corazón se aceleró. Nunca había visto esas expresiones en el rostro de la joven y que las estuviese mostrando ante él, por él, lo hacía sentirse especial.

Al terminar la función ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

—Quiero mi dinero de vuelta —bromeó el cambiante al salir seguido de la bella joven.

—Creí que tú serías él que no saldría vivo de ahí —habló Raven sonriendo perversamente.

—Oye, sólo fueron unas escenas.

—Fue casi toda la película.

—Te apuesto que en la próxima tú serás la que saldrá asustada.

—Quisiera ver eso, yo apuesto a que serás tú.

— ¿Entonces si habrá próxima vez? —Chico Bestia preguntó sin ocultar su emoción y su sonrisa—. ¿Podría haber otra cita?

Al fin de cuentas lo había sido.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —respondió Raven con una leve sonrisa, sintiendo por un instante arder sus mejillas.

* * *

Tiempo desde que no actualizaba algo, lo sé :'v espero me disculpen.

Decidí basarme en una experiencia propia, no exactamente una cita, pero para mi ha sido lo más cercano a eso uwu

Besos, Luna.


End file.
